Breakout
by WritingBookworm
Summary: Spoilers for Episode 8. Mako, Bolin and Asami discover what happened to Korra then decide to set out to rescue her. But to do that, they're gonna have to break out of jail... Mainly Makorra, some Masami and maybe some Borra. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I watched the episode 'When Extremes Meet'.**

**And subsequently freaked out.**

**And the only way I would be appeased was by reading Legend of Korra fanfiction. Soon even that wasn't enough.**

**So now here I am, with this fanfic. I really hope I got these guys in character... **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Legend of Korra. Enjoy.**

* * *

Breakout

Chapter 1

Only Mako was awake now.

With so many innocent non-benders arrested, the metalbending police force had to conserve space. Hence, Mako, Bolin and Asami had all been thrown into the same cell. It wasn't very big- a simple unfurnished room with a locked door, a small, barred window and, of course, walls of metal.

The three of them had made small talk to occupy themselves while they waited for Korra to bail them out. The topics varied- friends, hobbies, life in general. The only thing they didn't talk about was family- Mako and Bolin had silently agreed that they would steer clear of that due to Asami's relationship with her father.

Eventually Bolin had fallen asleep. Asami stayed up a little longer, and the two had talked for a little while before she finally decided that she was tired. He had given her a peck on the cheek before she curled up on the floor next to Bolin, a weary smile caressing her face as her eyelids drifted shut.

He was the only one who had yet to fall asleep.

Silence pulsed through the room, a silence that Mako was used to. Scratch that, a silence in which he was comfortable with. He had grown acquainted with it after many days of standing sentinel over a sleeping Bolin, back when they had lived on the streets. It allowed him to think and have a little peace of mind- something his chaotic world didn't exactly grant him very often.

Night stretched on, and eventually he had no idea what time it was. He just knew that it was late enough- simply thinking about things had begun to bore him, so the most entertaining thing to do was watch his brother and girlfriend's forms rise and fall.

Girlfriend. The word struck him hard on the back when he used it to describe Asami, followed by a quick pang to the stomach as he thought about Korra straight after.

Mako reprimanded himself immediately. No. He was with Asami. Romantic complications had nearly screwed their chances in the finals. He had said it himself- he shouldn't like a teammate in that way.

Still, he had to admit that he'd enjoyed the kiss with Korra…

He shook his head in an attempt to erase the subject from his mind. He really, really shouldn't think about this- his life was complicated enough. He didn't need this kind of stupid confusion added to all of it as well.

Time dragged on. His mind soon wasn't pristine from the silence, but foggy from staying awake. Even he would have to fall asleep sooner or later.

A yawn broke out, and with that he readjusted his body to a more or less comfortable position and allowed his eyelids to drop…

It felt like he had just closed his eyes when he heard the yell.

"For the billionth time, let me out!"

Mako's eyes snapped open.

Was that…

He scrambled to his feet and looked out of the window. With all the buildings' lights out, grass in brisk pieces around the block and the midnight sky draped over it all, Republic City looked kind of peaceful.

At least, it would have been if not for the multiple bangs coming from a police car.

The headlights of the car did a 180 as it took a curve. The bangs seceded only for a moment. "You can't treat me like this, Tarrlok!"

The car disappeared from sight, leaving a very pale Mako.

His eyes threatened to pop out of their head and his heart invaded his eardrums. "Korra," he breathed.

For an incredibly vulnerable moment, the firebender could only stand, frozen with the same kind of fear when he had discovered Bolin being captured by the Equalists. First Bolin, now Korra…

The next moment he whirled around and fled to Bolin and Asami. He placed a hand on either one of them and began shaking them with sharp, jagged movements.

"Wake up," he whispered, the words sounding like a hiss in the silence. Neither one of them did. "Wake up!" Still nothing.

Mako gritted his teeth, trying to still the frantic worry that was beginning to drive him insane. He didn't have time for this- _Korra_ didn't have time for this! He applied more force to his shaking. "Dang it, _wake up_!"

That did it. Asami sat up and rubbed her eyes while Bolin groaned and slowly but surely pulled himself back into the world of the living.

"Mako?" Asami blinked a few times, fending off drowsiness. "…What's going on?"

Mako gripped her shoulder, not only to catch her attention, but because he needed something to stabilize himself after his discovery. "Guys, listen- Korra's been kidnapped."

That got their attention.

Asami's jade pools widened. Bolin was suddenly quite awake, staring at Mako. "You're joking, right?"

Mako's face tightened severely, his looks a thousand times more piercing and sending a clear message to his brother. "You're… not joking."

"But I don't get it." Asami furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Why would Korra be getting herself mixed up with the Equalists at a time like this?"

He lowered his eyes, his muscles constricting. "It wasn't Amon's who kidnapped her," he said, earning looks of confusion from the two of them.

"It was Tarrlok."

Now it was Asami's turn to stare at Mako while Bolin's jaw dropped. "_Tarrlok_ did this?" he cried. His eyes darted around the place, as if wondering if whether or not the walls would turn out to be evil as well. "I mean, I've always known that Tarrlok was slimy and manipulative, but going as far as to kidnap…" he left the sentence unfinished.

Despair poured on Asami and forced her to hang her head down. "This is awful," she shook her head slowly. "What do we do?"

Suddenly Mako remembered the day he had met Korra- Bolin and Hasook had both been knocked into the water, and it was up to him to win the match. It had been all or nothing, with a step closer to the championship on the line.

Now, just like that time, he knew what he had to do. It was all or nothing, now not with the championship pot but Korra's life on the line.

Mako squared his shoulders and relentlessly looked at both Bolin and Asami. "Simple. We bust out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Phew, done with this!**

**I tried to get this out as soon as possible- but in the end I couldn't finish it on Tuesday and yesterday I couldn't get on the computer AT ALL. So yeah. Hopefully I'll get Chapter 3 out today, maybe tomorrow.**

**Thank you so much to The Mysterious E, Jaguar Jenny, La Belle Rose Noire, BELLA X STARFIRE7745231, chickchick and epicnessrightthere for reviewing, and everyone who's reading this! You guys are the best, and I certainly can't do this without your support. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Bust out?" Bolin's voice lowered to a whisper as he furrowed his eyebrows. "But we were all told to stay put-"

As much as he loved Bo, this was one of the times where Mako wanted to smack some sense into him. "I don't think we're gonna be bailed out soon if Korra isn't there for us," he reminded, his voice heated despite the lower volume. "Now, if we're to save her, we're gonna have to get out of here and get out of here fast." His beads of amber darted around the room for a moment, his mind turning itself around like a gear in a machine as he tried to come up with some sort of plan.

"There was a guard standing by the door, wasn't there?" Asami's slender fingers wrapped around her chin in thought.

Mako didn't' reply. He just stood up and crossed over. Guard by the door…

What if their voices hadn't been low enough? What if the guard had heard about their plan to break out? Suddenly he faced a whole new kind of fear.

He peered out of the small window that the door provided. When he only saw more cells filled with non-benders, he strategically angled his body so that he could see if there was a guard.

And sure enough, there was. It looked like there was about one for every five cells or so- and they were all asleep.

"They fell asleep." Mako released the tension throughout his body, the relief spreading to his voice.

Bolin raised his eyebrows. "Fell asleep?" He walked up to the door and angled his head to see what his brother had been talking about. "Woah, you're right… I'll be sure to report them to Bei Fong if she ever gets her position back."

Mako nodded. No kidding.

Asami's lips took the form of a devious smile. "Well then. Let's wake him up, shall we?"

Before the brothers could ask what she meant by that, she walked toward the door and took a deep breath. "Oh, look! It's Korra, at the window! She's come to break us out!"

Her voice was awfully loud. And furthermore, Korra wasn't at the window…

Mako grinned devilishly, seeing where she was getting at. "Hey there, Korra," he continued, raising his voice to the same level as Asami's. "About time you showed up."

Bolin's eyes flickered between the two of them, his face growing paler and paler when he heard the guards stirring. "Um, you guys, you're kind of waking up-"

Realization slowly dawned on his face when he saw where Mako and Asami were getting at. He left the sentence unfinished and nodded slowly. "Guys, keep your voices down- I know we're all happy at Korra's arrival, but we can't wake anyone up." He winked at them.

That did it. The sound of footsteps bounced through the halls and into the cell. Team Avatar prepared to attack the metalbenders with everything they had.

"…the heck?" The small window on the door was clogged by the steel gray of a metalbending uniform. The jingling of the key ring was sweet music to their ears, and the light seeping into their cell once the door was open absolutely brilliant.

The cop entered to investigate. "What's going-"

He was cut off when Asami launched herself at him, quickly providing a seamless roundhouse kick to the face. The impact forced him to drop his flashlight. She then spun him around and slammed him against the wall, using one hand to keep him pinned down- they couldn't have the cop shooting those dreaded cables at them, now could they?

Asami's head whirled to the side. "Mako, now!" she hurried.

Mako knew what she meant. He waited for a moment, then aimed his fingers at the cop and sent a tendril of lightning at him. The cop cried out in agony before ultimately slumping down.

Bolin grimaced. "I really hope that didn't…" he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

He shook his head. "Don't worry. It's just enough to knock him out for an hour or two."

There wasn't time to say anything else. The trios' heads snapped up when they heard a few more metalbending cops stampeding toward their cell to see what was going on.

A corner of Bolin's mouth curved upwards as he cracked his knuckles, adrenaline beginning to generate. "I've got this."

The earthbender ran out of the cell, immediately feeling a touch with the earth that he hadn't gotten in the cell. Relief drippled through his spine, knowing that he could now fight properly.

One of the metalbending cops shot a cable at him- this time Bolin was the one who had the faster reflexes. He willed a wall of earth to rise up from the floor, effectively deflecting the cable and sending it rebounding. The sound of the string-like metal smacking against a cop's face was sweet music to his ears.

Mako and Asami ran out shortly after him. The two split up- Asami headed behind Bolin while Mako ran forward. He produced a huge swath of fire and sent it at the cops. He ducked under flung cables, then countered with a few jabs.

Yet another cable was sent flying towards Mako- and this time, it actually snagged his wrist. He ground his teeth together, struggling to hold his ground. Crap…

A rock clubbed the metalbender's head. He stood frozen for a moment, then eventually the cable unwound around Mako's wrist as he swayed and fell down.

Mako turned his head and smiled. "Thanks, Bolin."

"No problem!" This was followed by a tendril of earth snaking its way up to the cops and knocking their feet under them. Mako tilted his head down slightly, making sure he could focus as he made sure they stayed down with a burst of fire for each.

Footsteps were running to them, behind them. They whirled around, expecting another fight, but to their relief it was just Asami.

She panted a bit, obviously worn out a bit. "What've I missed?"

Mako answered her question with another one, curious as to how she looked like she ran all the way across Republic City and back. "How many cops did you take out?"

His words seemed to lighten her a little bit, allowing her to straighten her back and wipe off her sleeves as if they had dust. "Four or five."

Mako lifted his eyebrows while Bolin whistled. "Boy am I glad you're on our side!"

Asami seemed to shrink at the compliment, red tingeing her cheeks. "I kind of had surprise on my side," she almost muttered.

No one added anything to that. They stood there for a second to recover some energy, then prepared to finish what they had started by getting out of there.

That's when they became aware of the many stares.

The cops weren't the only people who were aroused from their antics. Now many of the non-benders were awake as well, staring at them with wide eyes. The air rung with unspoken begging, and Mako felt a pang hit him when he saw a little boy look at him with some of the largest brown eyes he'd seen.

"Um…" Bolin's neck tightened, green eyes darting all around the hall. "Do we…"

Mako didn't say anything for the longest time, unsure of what to say or what to do. He lowered his eyes and shifted his feet, then cringed as he knew what had to be done.

"Not yet," he said. "It'll cause a huge mess. Plus the sooner we rescue Korra, the sooner she'll be able to bail them all out." He turned around and began running down the hall, Asami on his heels, anxious to get out of there.

Bolin nodded slowly. "So we save Korra, we save everyone else around her." He let out a thick puff of air. "Yeah, no pressure." He ran off after Mako and Asami.

Mako, Bolin and Asami ran down the hall, taking a sharp left. Bolin stood his ground and threw a heavy wall of earth when more metalbenders got in their way. "Sorry!" he called as they quickly ran past them.

Mako barely paid attention to what Bolin just did. Adrenaline roared in his ears, the pace quickening and quickening and quickening as he got closer to the exit. He didn't care that his rib was beginning to burn from running, he didn't care how big the flames he threw at other unlucky metalbenders were- all he cared about was that he was closer to getting out of here.

Closer to Korra.

The trio barged into the lobby- there was the door, standing out to them like some sort of beacon.

And there were also more cops.

One of them took a defensive stance as he glowered at the three of them. "Get back into your cells," he snarled.

Two individual balls of fire rested on Mako's hands. "Not a chance."

With that, he threw one of the fires at the cop. The cop expertly dodged one of them, but grimaced when the other one hit him. Asami charged a separate cop, aiming for a punch. Within no time she was completely lost in hand to hand combat. Bolin soon got lost of a dance of earth between him and two other metalbenders.

Mako jabbed a few other times, the metalbender continuing to dodge. He barely managed to evade a cable, giving him a fiery uppercut in turn. Another attempted punch- the metalbender dodged yet again, light on his feet. He landed a distance away from him.

The firebender wouldn't allow it. He stampeded towards the cop, jumping up at the last second and coming down on him with a powerful firebending kick. He fell down with an 'Oomph!'.

"Guys!" Mako and Bolin's heads swerved to Asami, he was weaving through the metalbenders, strategically getting herself closer to the door. "They're stalling us! We have to get out of here, quickly!"

Mako nodded. With that he sped to the door like a bullet, leaving the cop there. Asami was by his side within a few seconds, and Bolin finished off two cops with large rocks to the head before slipping away as well.

He yanked the door open and fled outside.

He embraced the fresh air, renewing his senses and releasing the tension in his muscles. He barely heard Bolin and Asami slam the doors behind them, he was too relieved.

They had done it…

The realization sunk in slowly, ultimately abandoning Mako with a large grin on his face. It was too good to be true! They had actually broken out!

Bolin created a long, thick piece of earth and wrapped it around the handles of the door, locking everyone in. "That should hold them off for a few minutes."

Mako nodded. "Good thinking, Bolin."

He then turned away from his brother and faced the road. He squared his shoulders and let the cool air, which had never felt so nice before, trickle up and down his skin.

Mako narrowed his eyes in determination, knowing that the breakout was just the beginning. _Hang on, Korra. Team Avatar's coming._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Eek! I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner- life invaded my writing time and as a result... well, yeah.**

**But man, that season finale of Korra- gotta admit, that was just freaking epic. SPOILER: Loved the whole Tarrlok and Noatak thing, and it was freaking sad when Tarrlok committed suicide! And also kinda dumb... I mean, SERIOUSLY, Tarrlok? And of course, as a MaKorra fan, loved the kiss at the very end. ;)**

**Thanks to BELLA X STARFIRE7745231, xanimejunkie, Hedgi, TheMysteriousFanGirl, Jaguar Jenny, chickchick and Argen-Lobo-Rider for reviewing! You guys are the best!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Korra wasn't scared.

Okay, she was a little scared. After all, it wasn't every night that you were tied up and thrown into the back of a car in the dead of night by one of the world's most famous politicians.

Ha, politician. More like a rising dictator.

Anyways, given the circumstances, she could admit that she was a little frightened.

But her anger overruled her fear by far.

Tarrlok, that little…! Korra proceeded to mentally use a long string of choice words to describe him. That little weasel-snake first had enough nerve to call her a 'half-baked Avatar', then even _kidnapped_ her afterwards? Instead of facing her head on? Coward!

And the bloodbending. Ugh, that stupid bloodbending! Now she really _had_ been scared when she found out that she no longer had control of her body, when her limbs had been bent at awkward angles and thrown like a rag doll. Honestly, she was a little angry at herself for not anticipating this- there was a reason Sifu Katara had told her about bloodbending.

But for the most part, she was really, really, really mad at Tarrlok. She was mad at him for insulting her, using her, bloodbending her, kidnapping her, and for making her truly, truly scared.

Korra let out a yell, spewing an arc of fire from her mouth like a dragon. Tarrlok!

She resorted to panting once the fire dissolved, the ropes around her body suddenly much tighter. She tried shifting her arms or moving them in the slightest- no dice.

She tightened her teeth. She had to get out of this situation before Tarrlok fulfilled his promise and drove her away from Republic City, from Asami and Tenzin and Bolin and Mako…

Her throat tightened at the thought. Mako. What had happened to him and the others? How would they be able to be bailed out? Surely Tenzin or someone would get them out…

But what if, in the end, he didn't? What if no one did?

For that, she had to escape. And she couldn't do that if she just sat there and mentally screamed at Tarrlok.

Korra began racking her brain for a plan, and sure enough, one emerged.

She began yelling a hoard of insults and threats to Tarrlok. She made sure that they were loud, that they could be heard. It was nighttime, sure, but that didn't mean that there wasn't anybody that could hear her yells.

"For the billionth time, let me out!" she included among them. "You can't treat me like this, Tarrlok!"

After many other insults and phrases like that, she found herself out of breath, unable to yell anymore. She breathed in and out deeply, hoping to catch her breath soon.

The silence outside unnerved her. What if no one had heard her? What if they hadn't been enough?

She hadn't been successful, had she?

Korra bit her lip. So it was up to her.

Suddenly she remembered a trick her firebending instructor had taught her- a dangerous one, but it might come in handy given the situation. Usually firebenders did it when they wanted to heat themselves up.

She just needed to focus… if she wasn't careful, she could very well set herself on fire. But if it succeeded…

Korra closed her eyes and concentrated on directing her body heat around her torso. Then bit by bit, that heat got warmer and warmer and warmer until there was a line of fire bordering her body and burning through the ropes.

The bonds eventually crumbled under the sheer heat. She was quick to extract the heat as they fell to the metal floor. She rubbed her arms after she made sure she was okay.

Korra stood up slowly as to not make too much to noise in fear of alerting Tarrlok, then looked down at herself and smirked.

Heh… stupid Tarrlok.

Now, how was she to get out of here…

Her head whirled around, as if expecting some doorway to magically appear on one of the metal walls. But none would come, of course, and the only one that was there was locked. Even if she could get out, at the rate Tarrlok was traveling, she'd probably end up smashing her head on the road… and if she did survive the effect, Tarrlok would notice and she'd simply be recaptured…

She slowly realized that there was only one option. She'd have to wait till he arrived, and when he came to get her she'd flat out _attack_ with every fiber of her being. As for his bloodbending… the only way out of that was for her to attack so much that he wouldn't have time to react.

It was incredibly risky. She had no idea what the outcome could possibly be. But she also knew it was her only chance.

All she could do now was wait.

So wait she did.

Korra had no idea how long she was waiting, but to her, it felt like hours. The monotony of the tires nearly put her to sleep.

But then, finally, her eyes opened.

The car had stopped.

Then a door opened and shut again, followed by footsteps.

Korra stood up and positioned herself into a defensive stance. She attempted to settle her thumping heart as Tarrlok came closer, closer, closer.

This was it. All or nothing.


End file.
